One sort of love
by drunkoffnightskies
Summary: a diff. perspective of babes in arms ... idk! lol didn't want to leave for fl without givin' ya'll something to read! i didn't have a title so, that may not fit this


"There is only one sort of love, but there are a thousand copies." - Francois de la Rochefoucauld   
A/N: I don't know if this qoute fits ... This is sorta my verison of "Babes in Arms", you can flame if  
you like, I don't care. I sorta took the part of Scott seeing Shelby in the bear's arms from another  
story ... sorry I forgot yer name and story title. :( but that's about it.  
  
Finally getting away from Auggie's annoyance and Peter's questions, Scott digressed through the forest  
searching for the lost girl. "Maybe I could run." Scott thought looking around the shady green foliage  
surrounding him on all sides. Scott was about to try and run but his attention was caught by Shelby, in  
a clearing slowly scaling a rocky cliff. Scott traced his eyes up the wall to a small girl scrambling to get  
a foothold while she held onto a loose tree root. "I thought she hated to climb?" Scott thought confused.  
Looking around for anyother spectators he spotted Ezra watching Shelby too. Adverting his light baby-blues  
to the cliff he saw Shelby, Gracie on her back, climbing back down the wall. Making sure he was well  
disguised in the brush he carefully observed the scene unfolding. Shelby, holding Gracie, handed her to  
a perplexed Ezra. Scott, having seen enough, walked to a clearing where everyone was resting. Peter   
seeing Scott return exhaled relieved Scott didn't run. "Any luck Scott?" Peter asked unknowing Annie  
was in hearing distance. "No." Scott plainly answered. Peter sighed and turned to face Annie, who   
clearly felt the chances diming. "We'll never find her!" Annie doubted. "Yes we will." Peter said hope  
filling his voice. "Ezra found her!" Kat shouted pointing to Ezra emerging from the forest. "Mommy!"  
Gracie cried and Ezra set down the squirmy girl. Once on the ground Gracie ran to her mother as Annie,  
full of happiness, ran to Gracie. Embracing, Mother and daughter were now reunited.   
Scott looked at the scene until a figure appeared far back. He noted it was Shelby. A look of wanting  
and sadness plastered on her face as she watched the two hug. Scott also saw the reason for Shelby's  
expression. He stood up only to be intercepted by a perky Juliette. "Isn't that so cute? Mother and  
daughter together again!" Juliette gushed. "Yeah." Scott said seeing Shelby walk away. "Damn." Scott  
cursed lowly. Juliette had continued talking and stopped when Scott mumbled. "What?" Juliette asked  
only to receive a never mind from Scott. Bewilderment crossed Juliette's face when she replied with a  
perplexed okay. "Do you want to do something later?" Juliette asked smiling wide. "No, sorry, I'm busy."  
Scott said and walked off.  
  
That night, sleep neglected Shelby. The day's events rushed through her mind life a wild horse running  
freely. Annie and Gracie hugging played and replayed in Shelby's mind. "I need a cigarette." Shelby  
thought getting up and slipping on some shoes. She placed her bright baby-blue jacket on and crept out  
of the dorm, making sure no one woke.  
  
The night was cool and the light breeze that made it's appearence made, made Shelby shiver. The coldness  
fought the small heat that the jacket generated. Walking quickly across the dew forming grass, Shelby  
made her way to the shed. Carefully, quietly, she removed a block of wood, exposing a pack of cigarettes.  
Quickly setting a tobacco cylinder between her lips, she searched for a lighter. Mummbling something about  
forgetting one, she looked around campus. Her eyes set on a bear statue she had never reguarded before.  
Seeing a space inbetween the mother and the cub, Shelby set the cigarette into it's container and   
uncaringly set it on the wood pile, neglecting to hide it. Slowly she climbed up and set herself in the bear's  
arms. Shelby scrunched up with her plaid legs against her chest. A few uncooperating blonde strands fell  
across her face. Shelby brushed a few back leaving small thin pieces of hair where they were.   
  
Trouble sleeping too, Scott walked towards the shed. He had heard earlier that day that someone had some  
cigarettes hidden in the shed. Reaching the lodge Scott stepped into the shadow upon seeing Shelby.   
"I wonder what she's doing." Scott thought carefully looking her over. For once he felt completely thoughtless.  
Nothing else would enter his mind except images of Shelby. Scott saw the sadness on her face that had  
been on it when Annie and Gracie reunited. Scott decided to approach Shelby and see what was wrong.   
He slowly walked out of his hiding spot and up to Shelby. "Shelby?" Scott asked setting his hands on a   
spot on the bear. "Scott go away." Shelby said wiping her cheeks and looking away. Scott looked at her  
and sub-conciously moved a strand of hair out of her face. Shelby looked at him a confused look crossing  
her face. Scott brought his hand back not really meaning to glide it across her cheek. "Why...why'd   
you do that?" Shelby asked trying to figure Scott out. "I...I don't know." Scott stuttered trying to   
think of why he had done it but not finding a reason. Shelby moved out of the bear's arms and tried  
walking away. "Shel, wait." Scott said grabbing her wrist. "What?" Shelby asked a bit harsher than wanted.  
"Just wait." Scott whispered while walking towards her slowly. He slipped an arm on her waist and the   
other on her cheek. "I want to talk to you." Scott leaned in, closing his soft, serious eyes. Shelby   
closed her eyes too and waited for the oncoming kiss...  
  
"Ahh!" Juliette screamed but slowly shut her mouth. Scott sprung back in surprize and Shelby's eyes  
shot open and she gave an icy glare to Juliette. "I have to go." Shelby said and briskly walked away.   
"What were you two doing up? You didn't want to meet me later because you were meeting her, right?"  
Juliette asked and Scott shook his head. "No, just trouble sleeping." Scott said and Juliette pouted.  
Feeling bad he walked up to her and slowly kissed her. Juliette felt his cold lips touch her warm ones   
and enjoyed it. Scott pulled back after a few seconds. "Wow, Scott, I never knew you felt like that."  
Juliette exclaimed. "Neither did I." Scott thought but didn't say that to Juliette. Juliette seeing Scott  
was not going to say kissed him back. Juliette pulled back this time. "We better get back to our dorms  
before Sophie or someone catches us." Juliette said and Scott nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and   
walked away. Juliette smiled and walked to the girl's dorm.  
  
Unbeknowst to Scott and Juliette was when Shelby walked away she didn't go far. She hid behind a   
building and watched everything. "That was my kiss!" Shelby thought angerily. She frowned and turned  
away from the scene. Leaning against the building wall, she slowly slid down and sat on the ground.   
Scrunching up Shelby waited till the two "love birds", she thought of Scott and Juliette, parted ways  
before returning to her bed. Things would be different now. "Scott and Juliette will be paired up in no  
time." Shelby thought climbing into the now cold bed. Shivering as she stretched her feet and body under  
the covers Shelby's thoughts still plagued her. The cold didn't matter to Shelby anymore. "Well, Juliette  
may have won the battle, but I'll win the war." Shelby thought then laughed at herself. "Wow..." she  
thought. The cold soon left and Shelby slowly drifted off into dreamland.  
  
A/N: You can flame, praise, not review, I don't care. I'm off to florida, didn't want to leave you guys  
empty handed there. :) bye bye  
  
  



End file.
